Twisted Fate
by KingxofxRED
Summary: [working on title] Uzumaki Kasumi the demon vessle for the nine tailed fox Ryu. Read about her life story as she grows strong and faces anything Kami can throw at her. Need reveiws for pairings and partner for this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Ayane had just moved into Konoha with her father and they both started a, now well known, Ramen restaurant and couldn't be happier. But one day while taking out the trash she saw some one tossing bags out of the dumpster. Ayane immediately dropped the trash bag and called for her father, as yelled a small figure jumped out the dumpster and hid behind one of its sides. A bald average height came dashing out through back door carrying a large knife.

"What is it Ayane?!"

He yelled he then he saw the small figure dash from behind the dumpster and started to run away.

"Stop!"

He yelled and to his surprise the figure stopped dead in their tracks.

"Now what are you doing?"

The figure then turned to them reveling a small five year girl wearing an oversized filthy white shirt, her legs, face, hair, and arms were all covered in dirty and god knows what. Once the middle aged man saw the six whisker marks on her frightened face and realized who it was

**The demon container? She's only a littlie girl and she doesn't look menacing at all**

He could see the littlie girl wanted to get away very badly she bowed deeply before speaking in a shaky voice.

"I'm s-sorry p-please don't hurt me.."

"What do we do dad?"

The middle aged man thought for a moment then finally decides.

"We clean, fed, and love her!"

The middle aged man dropped his knife and took a while holding out his hands to the frightened littlie girl.

"Come on if you come inside we can get you something good to eat."

The little girl watched them cautiously while slowly make her way toward them. She gulped hard before speaking.

"Y-You're n-not going t-to hurt me?"

Ayane did the same as her father.

"Course not now come on"

The littlie girl was now in arms length of the middle aged man so wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"So what is your name littlie one?"

"I-It's K-Kasumi what's yours?"

"You can call me Papa…"

"…and you can call me big sister"

The both hugged Kasumi as she started to cry.

"Papa nee-chan…I love you"

"And we love you too littlie one we love you too"

**Four years later**

Kasumi stayed with her new family cleaning the kitchen and helping the now old man make some of his best bowls of ramen. One day a rather depressed young woman walked in and ordered. Ayane went to the kitchen to retrieve the bowl of ramen and saw Kasumi putting some of her finishing touches on the meal. Ayane looked over Kasumi's shoulder and saw that she swished the noodles and beef around a few times and made the design of a smiley face.

"That's really cute Kasumi-chan you should sever it I'm sure the woman would love!"

Kasumi nodded with a smile and carefully took the meal to the front of the restaurant. She spotted the woman and had to stand on her toes so she could give her the ramen. The young woman smiled at the cute design and looked at the littlie as she made her way to the back.

"Did you make this?"

The young woman asked Kasumi stopped and turn to the woman then nodded. The young smiled again and slowly stared to eat her meal.

_She's pretty…_

Kasumi thought and sat in a high chair to get good look at the woman. She dark raven colored hair with curls, one red sleeve on her right arm and large white silk bindings around her slender frame.

_Her eyes…_

Kasumi stared at the young woman's ruby colored eyes and felt her heart beat faster with every thump ringing loudly in her ears. The young woman made eye contact with the littlie girl and smiled

"Is there something on my face?"

She asked in a angelic voice that snapped Kasumi back to reality causing her to blush madly.

"N-No I was just uhh…y-you have pretty eyes"

Kasumi said the last part o herself but it was heard by the woman.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I haven't seen you around nor at the academy did you just move here?"

"My n-name is Uzumaki Kasumi and I've been living here for my whole life, mostly as an orphan, and I've been roaming the streets looking for food and my family…"

Kasumi realized she was talking too much a habit she couldn't really break so blushed and asked.

"W- What's the academy?"

"It's a place where children around your age go to become Shinobi like myself and work really hard to protect those they hold dear to them."

"Can I go!?"

Kasumi said clearly very excited.

"Sure you can Kasumi-chan"

Said the old man who had been watching them from the kitchen door.

"Really Papa!?"

Kurenai smiled paid for her meal and left.

_So you were hiding here the whole time right under my nose...tricky littlie kit. Well now I can rest in easy knowing she's here and want to become stronger by going to the school, saves me whole lot of work._

Kurenai smiled to herself and disappeared into the night.

(A/N: It would suck if I stopped here wouldn't it? but I want you to enjoy some more)

"Wow…"

Is all Kasumi could say as she stood at the front gates of the hug ninja academy with her father and sister, she would of stayed their all day marveling it but her sister's voice snapped her back from her dream world.

"Go on Kasumi or you'll be late."

Ayane gave her littlie sister a small push to send her on her way, but the old man kneeled down in front of his adopted daughter and gave her a look over. She wore a long black skirt with a black blue t-shirt that was just her size and her hair was tied into a braid with

a black ribbon on the top to hold it in place.

"Be good and listen to the adult and if anyone calls you **THAT **name you come straight home."

"Okay"

"Make sure you make lots of friends!"

Ayane said to lighten the mood.

"Okay bye Papa bye Nee-chan!"

Kasumi yelled as she ran to the schools entrance. As the old man watched her go he couldn't help but be worried for her well being, but Ayane but her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine dad"

Kasumi had met a lot of kids and made quick friends with five in particular. The first was Hinata, a shy girl that Kasumi sat next to and the talked nearly whole time. Second was a boy with a pine apple shaped hairdo called Shikamaru that helped Kasumi understand the parts of Chakra control she didn't get. Choji offered her a bag chips when Kasumi realized she forgot her lunch. The finally there was Kiba and Shino who helped her with her Kunai and Shruiken target practice. Now Kasumi was waiting by the schools front gates for her family then she noticed a boy standing by himself with his head down.

_What was his name again…Sasuke that's right!_

Kasumi smiled to herself then approached the boy

"Hi!"

She said but received a cold stare from the boy. Kasumi ignored it and tried to talk to him again.

"You sure don't talk much how come?"

"…"

"You should smile more too"

"…go away weakling"

"That's not very nice!!"

Kasumi yelled which got the attention of four men. They made ther way to the children while on of them yelled.

"Shut up demon!!"

_Demon…oh no_

Kasumi remembered what her father told her what to do when ever this happed.

She apologized and slowly backed away while facing them.

"Shut you trap demon bitch you're trying to corrupt the last Uchiha like you did his brother!"

Sasuke perked his head up and turned to Kasumi with his face twisted in anger

"YOU MADE ITACHI KILL OUR FAMLIY!!"

He exploded.

"What n-no!!"

The men decide to add fuel to the fire by saying.

"Don't listen to her lies Uchiha I saw her with my own two eyes as she put your brother under a demonic jutsu!!"

In truth Itachi had only met Kasumi one day back when she was five and killed five people that had surrounded her and were picking on her. One man witnessed the event from afar.

"I-I HATE YOU!!"

Sasuke yelled and punched Kasumi in the face causing her to fall on her rear the cry

"I-I didn't d-do anything!!"

"Run a long Sasuke we'll make sure she's punished for what she did"

Sasuke looked to the men then at the girl then stared to walk away deciding he would kill his brother and let her suffer at someone else's hands. Kasumi quickly got to her feet and toward the restaurant while holding her bloody nose.

"Get back here you littlie bitch!"

They yelled and chased after her. As Kasumi was running she glanced behind her and saw that a small mob was forming behind her.

_Why what did I ever do to them?_

Kasumi made it to the restaurant and ran into Ayane.

"We were just coming to get you…what happed to your nose!?"

Ayane said with a gasp she then heard the mob coming down the street.

"Go out the back and head to the Hokage…DAD!!"

The old man came from the kitchen knowing full well what the tone of her voice was telling him. The old man had two butcher knives and was already outside to intercept the mob along with Ayane. Kasumi was now running through the alleys. She remembers what Shikamaru told her about using Chakra to enhance your muscle strength. So she focused her Chakra into her legs and jumped on to a nearby roof. Kasumi told herself to keep going, but she had to see what was going on. Her innocent Sapphire eyes went wide at the sight of seeing her home being burned to the ground while her father and sister were being savagely beaten.

_NO…_

A large man punched Ayane in the face as other men held her down and started to rip off her clothes her father was fighting with all his might, but in the end he was just an old man so he was soon over powered and was killed while the villagers kicked his corpse.

_WHY?!_

Kasumi was now on her knees crying while watching the grizzly sight. Six Chunin showed up to break up the mob, but after finding out what caused it they sat around and couple of them went in for a turn for the gang rape of her sister

_I'll Kill them…I'll KILL THEM ALL!!_

Black and silver Chakra stared to circle around Kasumi then a booming voice announced it's presence in her mind.

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL THEM AND SO DO I. HERE LET ME LEND YOU THE STRENGTH YOU NEED TO RIGHT WHAT HAS BEEN WROUNGED!!**

With that said the Chakra around Kasumi went behind and up her skirt which was followed by a burning sensation that come form slight above her rear.

_What is this feeling?!_

**Do not worry my kit it is a gift.**

Kasumi dropped to her hands and lifted her self on her feet then three furry black tails with white tips came from under her skirt. Her nails hardened and grew five inches as did her canines.

**Go forth and kill…KIL THEM ALL!!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_You like?_

_I'm going to post next chapter in a couple hours or maybe tomorrow. This is the true Fem Naruto story I was trying to create so I'm stopping the other one. To my fans (if I have any) good news! I will be updating my other fic **Return of the wolf king** soon so look out for that!_

_To my fans of this fic I need your help on parings. ANYTHING BUT SAUSKE!!!_

_Also I need some ideas on what kind of weapon I'm going to give Kasumi. I'm leaning toward a cloud look a like sword because everybody knows chicks with huge swords ROCK!! (Speaking from a very painful yet fun experience!) _

_Alright Get back to me with any ideas you have and if you don't my army of Chibi Aeries with a chain saw will hunt you down!!!_

_LATER TATERS!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys I'm suffering a huge case of writers block because:

**1**. I haven't gotten all that far into Naruto to actually come up with a solid plot. I know you probably going to say "You can't write a fanfic without knowing what's bout!" but

hey I know more then the average bear….where the hell did that come from. Anyway before you chew my ass this not my fault because I don't have any money or know any website or place were I can get up to date information.

**2.** I'm having a hard time coming up with techniques, weapons, fighting scenes, and character dept.

**3.** It's kind of hard to write romance between two characters without making it seem robotic.

**4. HIGH SCHOOL IS HELL IN DISGUISE!!!!!!!!!!**

So if anyone one can steer me in the right direction and break this damn writes block then I really appreciate it and I'll continue to write my fic to bring joy into your miserable lives…..holy shit did I just type that…..ummm…ahhh. A-Anyway some help will be very useful to me so just send me a review of this or an e-mail, but I prefer a review. Also most of my fics are FEMSLASH so anyone specialized in those please HELP ME!!!

Till My write blocks ends and I get off lazy ass.

Kari out


	3. The real chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Naruto….there I said it now I'm going to go cry in the corner for while

**Hoyt:No, Kasumi is not the Kyuubi's container I'm giving her or him to some one else.**

**Sorry It took me so long to write this **

I like some of the ideas I got for swords but I thought of something good I hope you like it.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kasumi ran on all fours toward the raging mob. Immediately they felt the large shockwave of killer intent Kasumi was giving off.

"The demon she's here let's finish what the forth started!"

One Chunin yelled and charged as soon as Kasumi landed in front of the mob. The Chunin took out a kunai and tried to stab Kasumi but she grabbed the offering arm then twisted it in a unnatural position. The Chunin Screamed then fainted from the intense pain the other Chunin rushed her and they all did a small fire ball Jutsu that combined into one huge fire ball. Kasumi let out a loud roar charged the on coming fire Jutsu.

**Weaklings kill them all kit!!**

Kasumi went straight through the fire ball then while still running she lifted her right clawed hand and brought it down in diagonal motion as soon the movement was complete a crescent shaped blade of black and silver Chakra that cleaved in half. The Hokage had now appeared and witnessed the slaughter of some his best ninja.

"Quickly subdue Kasumi and bring her to me!"

He order some of ANBU Shinobi that appeared next to him. The ANBU surrounded the demon possessed Kasumi they then did several hand seals. A jutsu the forth left them should something like this happen.

"**Demon restraint Jutsu!!" (A/N: I know lame name)**

They all said in unison. Six white chains shot from each of their hands and wrapped around the demon vessel. Kasumi howled in pain as the chains burn her flesh.

**Damn, the damn blond asshole taught them demonic jutsus…no matter. Kit you need to break free and get out of here!**

The voice roared. Kasumi focused chakra into her tails lengthening them and increase their size then smack two ANBU away breaking the demonic jutsu. Kasumi ran toward them mob and took a quick glance at her family. Her father laid dead blood gushing out his wounds while her sister laid there slowly bleeding to death while whispering incoherent words.

_Do they deserve mercy nee-chan?_

Kasumi let a single tear fall down her defined whiskers then landed and took off toward the north gate. Once she reached the gate she jumped over it and ran away never to seen again…or so they thought.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kasumi sat at the edge rather large rock near a lake several miles away from Konoha.

The Moonlight shined on the water giving it an eerie yet serene look and the dragonflies were whizzing bout over its surface. Kasumi sat there with her clawed hands covering her eyes trying in vain to stop the tears pouring form them.

_Why dose it hurt…so much?_

**It can't be helped now about what were going to do-**

"Shut up you have no right to undermine my family like that!"

**It hurts I know get over it**

"You known nothing of my pain and how do you expect me to get over it?!"

**Just clean yourself we'll talk more **

Kasumi obeyed by stepping in the cold but refreshing water while take her clothes off. The area of water around her stared to turn red from the blood of Shinobi she killed.

"I-I killed someone…with my bare hands"

**With my help **

"Why did you d-do that?"

**Because you wanted them to die and watch them suffer…I just wanted to help friend in need.**

Kasumi was about to cry, but realized crying solved nothing.

"It doesn't bring back my family and it doesn't dull the pain"

**Yes you right child crying solves nothing now let us leave this place.**

"Leave but-"

**You don't need to speak child I can hear your thoughts and we are coming back so do not panic.**

_Why are we coming back and were are we going?_

**You want become stronger don't you?**

Kasumi stood there in cool water thinking.

_Why would I want to become stronger? Do I really need to? I should just hide somewhere until…_

**Until what young? Until you decide to curl up into a ball and die proving the villagers right about you being a weak demon bitch!**

Kasumi flinched at as Ryu this out and after a few moments of silence she made up her mind.

_I'll train become strong to prove them wrong and I'll do it…for Nee-chan_

**Good now got to the other side of the lake whatever reaming members of my pack should come soon…that is if that damn fox told them of my awakening.**

Leaving her clothes behind Kasumi swam to the other slowly swam to the other side of the lake and sure enough three white wolves appeared before and took Kasumi under their wing(A/N: or paw which ever one you prefer)

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Four years later**

The Hokage sensed a presence in his office and there seemed to be not even of killer intent directed him, but to be safe he quickly drew kunai and was about to throw it to the single of the disturbance. But a blond girl fazed out of the shadows and stood before him.

She wore silver plated and black leather gauntlets, sliver shin guards with steeled toed boots, tight black shorts, a long flap of black leather that stared at her waist and stopped at her ankles, and a tight black t-shirt. (A/N: confused kind of think

Tifa's outfit from Advent children)

The Hokage looked at her face and saw her blond hair was down with sapphire colored eyes, but the thing that stood out the most was the six whisker marks on her cheeks.

"K-Kasumi?"

"Hello Hokage-sama it's been a while"

The hokage stood from his desk a hugged her

"I-I thought I lost you to when your clothes turned by the lake out side of the village…I'm so happy to see you alive and well"

He released the girl as the smell of blood that was coming from her overwhelming. The Hokage shrugged it off not really caring about who or what she killed.

"Hokage-sama I wish to become a Shinobi of this village and repent for my sins"

Kasumi said the last part more to herself the Hokage nodded and lit his pipe before speaking again.

"Of coarse you can become apart of leaf village Shinobi you just have to pass tomorrow's Genin test at the academy which I'm sure you'll past"

They went one talking for a while before Ryo made a statement in Kasumi's mind.

**Go get your weapon already the bored in this room is suffocating me**

Kasumi frowned slightly then smiled a again

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I have to check on something would please give me the scroll that leads to my new apartment and it's key"

He nodded and handed Kasumi the items.

"Don't worry about furnisher because it's already full of brand new furniture and money…"

"…won't be a problem thank you I'll come visit tomorrow so thanks a gain …old goat"

With that said Kasumi melted into the shadows infront of the desk and she was gone 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Where is it?!_

**Keep going you're almost there….and……STOP!**

Kasumi stopped dead in her tracks and looked around

_It's not here_

**There in the shadow of the tree jus like I left it **

Using one of her many newly obtained powers she reached inside the cold emptiness of the tree's shadow that laid on the ground. She felt her hand touch something the edge of something sharp so she carefully reached down further and pulled out the object.

"Wow"

It was a very VERY big sword. It was a single edged sword with a black blade and unbelievably sharp edge. On both sides of the sword were the words "King of Shadows" engraved in (guess what) silver.

_This further proves my point that you have an inflated ego_

**Whatever the King of…I mean I changing the written because you are not worthy of such a title….and because you're a girl and I be damned if I let you call yourself Queen of shadows!!**

Kasumi felt a small amount of Ryu's chakra leak from and down the sword changing the lettering from "King of Shadows" to "Shadow kit". Kasumi immediately noticed this and begin to mental yell.

_What the hell Fur-ball I wanted a cooler name then this and what's with putting 'KIT' in there when you're clearly a wolf?!_

**Uhhh SHUT UP I did for two reasons 1) because it's funny 2) because…..she would of laughed at the smiled…let's go home I've….opened up dome old scars.**

_Okay try to get well okay? _

Kasumi headed towards her new home tiring to figure out what Ryu's last statement. Unknown to her a pair of thin silted crimson eyes where watching her every movement

_You've been getting strong my little kit and I can't wait to have a 'chat with an old flame of mine._

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sorry it took me so long to update but I got distracted

Oh I have to thank

The wolf ice alchemist and Hikory for two great ideas that I combined into one of Kasumi's weapons. Hikory you also gave me an idea for Kasumi's kick ass Bloodline limit.

So far Itachi and Kasumi are winning which I might do but I need more information on Itachi before I do this.

I also like the idea of Kiba and Kasumi so that works too


	4. Chapter 3 or 4 can't remember

Sorry for not updating for so long. I got held up with school and my mouse didn't work which drove me up a fucking wall.

Be sides it's hard to juggle a fic, school, and other various thing

**DeathNoteMaker:** YOU ROCK SO HARD!!! Oh and update on your fics of the Fem Naruto and when Naruto makes his on village Kay!

Than you for all the reviews now to the story

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686 (can you guess my favorite numbers?)**

Kasumi dressed in black shorts, a black halter top, and kept her silver and black gauntlets she then looked into her full body mirror and pouted.

_How come I can't take my sword to school with me?_

**What would a thirteen year old girl with, somewhat, soulless eyes look with a six foot long sword on her hmm?**

_Aright I get it, I get it_

Kasumi went into the spare bedroom of her apartment a, which she turned into a training room, and grabbed her Kunai holster and Shruiken pouch.

**You know you don't need those**

_Yeah, but I can't depended on my Kekke GenKai _(A/N: I know I spelled it wroung that's why I'm only spelling once)

**True**

Kasumi ran to her kitchen and made a quick sandwich that she ate on her way to the academy.

**686868686868688686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686866886**

Kasumi stood in front of the class with her teacher trying to quite them. Kasumi then felt the sudden spike of chakra come from her teacher and it was gathering in his vocal cords.

_This going to be loud_

Kasumi thought then covered her ears.

"I SAID QUIET!!!!"

The whole class jumped out of there seats while covering their fears. After recovering their deafened state they all said in unison.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei"

Iruka cleared his throat hoping the amount of chakra he used didn't damage his voice.

"Now class let me introduce-"

"Kasumi!!"

Kasumi already knew who it was as it could be the only loudmouth boy she knew. So Kasumi responded.

"Kiba!!"

Kiba literally jumped over five rows of desk and smothered his long lost friend and childhood crush. Hinata, Choji, Shino, and even Shikamura's lazy ass got up and hugged their best friend.

"Alright sit down all of you"

Iruka instructed. As Kasumi was about to take her seat next to Hinata, she made momentary eye contact with a boy with white shorts, a blue shirt with Uchiha fan on it, and raven hair. Kasumi smirked to herself.

_Hello my prey, Ryu would like to do the honors _

**Aww I'm touched and I would love to**

Ryu sent a small tendril of chakra across the floor and to the Uchiha. Sasuke started to shake as several images of the Uchiha massacre flashed by before his eyes.

_W-What w-was…_

Sasuke gulped as a big lump formed in his throat. All of his fan girls immediately noticed their 'Precious' Sasuke's discomfort and flocked to him while drilling him with questions of his well being. Kasumi sat down and chuckled to herself.

_Good one_

**Yeah, I thought you would like it….so why not kill him now?**

_Not yet, I want to make him suffer by ripping out the only thing he has left_

**That being?**

_His heart_

**But that would kill him instantly**

"……**."**

**What?!**

_If you were a woman you would understand_

**Says the thirteen year old girl, I wonder what your precious 'weasel' would think of this plan?**

Kasumi blushed

_S-Shut up we do you care?!_

Iruka then explained the exam and told everyone to go outside for the first part of the exam.

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686886688686868686868686866886688668**

Under a large tree the six best friends on their side of the planet sat and brought Kasumi up to date with things around Konoha. The OMGISG (Oh My God It's Sasuke Girls) were currently staring at Sasuke and annoying him with questions if they could date him, hug him, kiss him, bare his children. (A/N: Miroku would be in heaven….but then again they're like thirteen so eww) Sasuke of coarse turned them all down like he always did, but the thought of children did go through his head.

_Only with someone as strong as me_

Sasuke glanced at Kasumi as she was laughing with her friends.

_Maybe Kasumi she is strong I can feel it and beautiful...but where have I seen her before?_

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Iruka called out. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the training dummy taking out several kunai. His fan girls cheered, but where soon silenced with a glare from their beloved. Sasuke closed his eyes a focused one the vital points of the dummy then with all his might he hurled the Kunai one hitting a spot, but one Kunai missed.

"That's good Sasuke you pass go, Uzumaki you're up next."

Kasumi smiled to her friends as they gave her good lucks, but as soon as she reached Iruka the smile was replaced by a bored look.

"Iruka-sensei this way to easy and boring don't you have something else?"

Kasumi said loud enough foe everyone in the, open field, to hear. Some of the students laughed and called her crazy, but the OMGISG took this as an insult to their Sasuke's skills. One girl with pink hair stood and shouted

"Shut up you baka I bet you couldn't…"

She searched for a target and found one.

"…hit that sparrow over there!"

She pointed to the small bird that rested on a branch. The bird was so far away they could only she the bird as a small black lump. Kasumi smirked and looked at Iruka.

"If I hit that bird will you pass me?"

Iruka stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Ummm….sure"

_Minus well right fail right now_

Iruka though and took the cap off his pen. Kasumi smiled and took out a single kunai and threw it above her. When the kunai was in front of her face Kasumi stepped back and with her gauntlet backhanded the projectile. The kunai went whizzing through air and out of sight. Hinata, who had already activated her Byuukgan, (A/N: please don't kill me if I spelled that wrong!!) gasped which caused everyone to look at her.

"S-She hit it"

Iruka disappeared in a poof of smoke then returned seconds later with the impaled bird in his hands. Everyone silent for a moment then Kiba yelled

"HELL YEAH, THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT KASUMI!!"

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

Kasumi was now sitting in the training grounds with her new teammates while her instructor talked about their REAL genin exam.

**To think that you get paired with Uchiha and the pink bitch **(A/N: Ryu refers to other females as bitch…but in this case he actually meant it as an insult)

_Yeah I know_

Kasumi was a littlie annoyed by their sensei. Not only was he late, twice, but the silver haired man was a fresh out of closet pervert which was proven when he showed up today with an orange book that screamed ADULT BOOK.

"Now I want you three to come at me with the intent to kill in order to get theses bells understand?"

The Jounin said.

"But Kakashi-sensei won't you get hurt?!"

_Why dose she yell so much?_

Kakashi thought and sweat dropped.

"I'll be fine no are you ready?"

Kasumi raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"You realize only I can hurt you and these other two will only get in the way, right?"

Sakura flinched at this and Sasuke sighed

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SOOO SPEACIL DON'T YOU?!"

"Yes, yes I do"

"Quiet Sakura, now why do you think this Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi let out an aggravated sigh before speaking.

"Don't call me Kasumi-chan only one person can. As for answers for a question I simply only say this…"

The shadows of hundreds of trees surrounded Kakashi then shot up form the earth and the dark blobs formed Shruiken, Kunai, Katanas, and other sharp weaponry with a black demonic look abut them.

"…Shadow storm no jutsu"

The weapons then quickly zoomed through the air and ripped into Kakashi's body leaving nothing behind but a corpse slashed to ribbons.

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

_**I know a cliffy but it couldn't be helped**_

_**Anyway please review **_

**_Oh and the Shadow storm no jutsu (I'll think of better names promise) was an idea that I got from Hikory_** **_so thanks and I'm REALLLLLLYYYYY sorry for not updating so soon. _**

**_LATER TATERS !! _**


End file.
